Demon Tears
by Burning Diamondstar
Summary: What do you do when one you wanted to protect hurt you? Hiei struggles with himself while he needs to figure out how to earn Yukina's trust back. It's all that baka ningen, Kewabara's fault! As Hiei would say.


Demon Tears  
  
By Burning Diamondstar  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hiei, Yukina, or other Yu Yu Hakashu charactors mentioned in this story. But the plot, ideas, and words in this story are so though, I hope you'll enjoy my first Yu Yu Hakashu fan fic.   
  
~ - ~  
  
Hiei hurried down the street, not paying a moments attention to the freezing rain that pulsed upon him. The rain that instantly turned to mist when it struck his body. The mist gave him an even more mysterious exterior than he already had. He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. For being protective over his little sister, he had now earned her eternal hatred. His mind drifted to the memory of the events of that very afternoon. The event that he wished he could erase from the fabric of time.  
  
It was all that baka Kuwabara's fault! Hiei had known for a long time now that the human liked Yukina. His ridiculous displays of affection were bothersome and annoying, but just that. He had thought Yukina was only amused with the big oaf's antics. But that was before he had seen them together today. They where sitting at an outdoor café together eating cherry pie with hot cocoa. He was on the other side of the street and was just about on his own business. He was going to leave them to their ridiculous afflictions when Kuwabara kissed Yukina right on the cheek. Her only response was a tiny blush and a smile.  
  
But for Hiei, that was the final straw. He would not allow that idiot human to kiss his way into his sister's heart, then rip it to shreds when he left eventually by either choice or by death! So he crossed the street and stood next to Kuwabara glaring furiously at him. Then he 'lightly' hit the big baka over the head. Just to get the point across of not to mess with Yukina. But Kuwabara overreacted to the warning blow. He screamed in pain nursing his wounded head then went and began to whimper.  
  
What he had not counted on was Yukina's reaction. Her facial expression had been pleasant and calm before but her soft features slowly evolved into a look of bitter anger. She was actually seething "Hiei, you jerk! Why don't you leave poor Kazuma alone! He never did anything to you! I hate you, you unkind barbarian!" After her announcement she took Kuwabara's arm and ushered him off leaving Hiei behind, feeling very pained and perplexed. His plan for protecting Yukina had backfired and he had gotten the pointed end of Yukina's ire.  
  
The rain was steadily getting stronger and faster, paralleling Hiei's growing confusion and thoughts. He had lost the trust of his only family. Of the one he had planned to defend. Did she really, truly care for the human? Was he the one who was wrong in lashing out? Why did it hurt so much to have Yukina tell his she hated him. Lots of people had told him that many times before. But when Yukina said it, he just felt strange, he couldn't figure out why he was so upset. It hurt worse he assumed when someone you care for makes the painful statement. He hated the sharp feeling of pain that was threatening to spill out. Now was not the time to get sentimental. Sentiment was Kurama's gig.  
  
The rain was slowly turning into sleet but the watery mist still stayed. He realized he was at the edge of a forest. So he bounded into the closest tall oak he could find and sat on a thick branch. He didn't know how to deal with the hurt in him and it was disturbing him. He could handle any hurt but this was a new kind. One that wouldn't go away with medicine and a healing touch. He didn't know what to do so he just stared into the sky letting the thin sharp rain needles clap onto his face. He opened his mouth as if he was going to scream in fury but instead a heart wrenching cry unlike any other uttered in all the world was released. Oh! What pain there is when you don't know how to cry but the tears come forth anyway! Hiei clutched his chest right at his heart and continued to weep for several minutes.  
  
Suddenly he felt something hard on his cheek and he touched it. He looked at his hand and in it was a marble sized tear shaped jewel. As if cued a lightning bolt flashed in the sky and Hiei got a look at the jewel. It was as black as a starless night. But lifting it to the light of the lightning, he saw it was clear black with electric blue specks splashed through it like a tiny galaxy. Even Hiei had to admit the jewel was quite breathtaking. He smiled slightly thinking 'The only jewel of it's kind. One that a fire demon lamented out.' He still felt numb even after weeping. How would the ache go away? Would it always stay with him? Maybe if he apologized to Yukina? No! That was out of the question! It was HER fault in the first place that he felt like this. She should apologize to him. Besides what could he say? 'Oh sorry for tapping the human. I was just protecting my favorite sister from getting her emotions smashed.'  
  
He gave a black look to the sky. The lightning was just overhead and threatening lots of horrendous torture and pain if he didn't leave it's presence. He grumbled about unfairness but complied and stood up to leave. He leaped off the branch just as a bolt struck where he had been sitting. Once on the woodland floor, he ignored the creaking, crunching sound of the branch swaying in the gales of wind and sleet and stared shocked at the reason for the storm. A form with dozens of little white jewels at her feet. Yukina! She sat at the base of the tree he had been in, crying her eyes out. "Yukina?" he whispered softly, "What happened?" He watched her for a moment not sure what to do or if he should do anything for that matter. Fate was impatient that day though and let the thick creaking branch to break away suddenly, headed straight for Yukina.   
  
"No! Yukina!" Hiei yelled and with all his speed rushed over to the miserable ice apparition, and with one arm under her knees and the other cradling her neck, he rushed her away from the impending danger. The branch crashed to the forest floor and Hiei carefully set Yukina down. She stared at him with a long hard look, with no words, just staring as though she had seen a ghost. "Yukina? Why the tears? What are you crying for?"   
  
She stiffened and then loosened and answered softly, "I-it's Kazuma. He…he's in the hospital."   
  
Hiei's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "What! Why!?"   
  
"This afternoon, when you hit him, you gave him a major concussion. He…he needs a surgery to fix a blood clot in his brain. He very well could…die." Hiei shook his head. No! He had only tapped the boy! Compared to some of the injures he received in the Dark Tournament that wouldn't have given him a bruise!  
  
"No." he said out loud. He didn't mean to hurt him! Just warn him! Why was this happening!? He turned away from Yukina and ran into the city, nearly invisible because of his speed. Darting left and right like a frenzied zebra, in 30 seconds he found himself in front of a colossal, gloomy looking hospital. He went in the glass doors and up the elevator. He finally found the human by locking onto his spirit energy. He entered the room and to his relief no one but Kuwabara himself was there. The large human twitched one eye open and caught Hiei.   
  
"Hey Shrimp, don't you know visiting hours where over an hour ago?"   
  
Hiei scowled how dare he call him a shrimp when he was worried about his pitiful life, "I needed to see you immediately. So, I suppose you're going to hold this against me for the rest of your puny life."   
  
Kuwabara shrugged then shook his head saying, "Nah, It's isn't really your fault I'm here in the first place." Hiei's eyes widened "It's not? Who's fault is it then?"  
  
"My own. You see Hiei, I have a blood disease called thalassemia, it's kind of like anemia, but instead of having not enough red blood cells, or having sickle shaped blood cells, The blood cells get destroyed over time. It gets worse if you lose too much blood like in fights and stuff. I've been asking for an operation like this for a long time. You just got the unlucky punch that clotted my blood. It could have been anyone, Yusuke, Kurama, heck even toddler Koenma could have done it."   
  
Hiei smirked picturing the toddler prince causing this mess up. He was curious about the secret though so he asked, "Why haven't you told anyone?"   
  
Kuwabara smiled blissfully, "Well my sister already knows, but I didn't want to be left out of all the assignments. I hate being bored. By this time tomorrow I'll be finished with this stupid surgery and on the road to recovery. By the way, thanks for stopping by to see me. I can really tell you're a good guy now, Hiei."   
  
"Hn. The only reason I'm here is because Yukina was crying her eyes out in the middle of a forest over your sorry hide. I just wanted to see if I could help you along in your misery."   
  
He answered as coldly as possible covering his feelings of guilt, knowing it was his own fault Yukina was crying, "Hiei? Do you like Yukina?"   
  
His eyes enlarged and he thought, 'might as well admit it' "Of course I like her. Why?"   
  
Kuwabara shook his head in frustration, "No. I mean do you like, like her? Would you want to date her?"   
  
Hiei's face switched to horrified shock "No way! What gave you THAT idea!?" He raved.   
  
"Well every time I talk about her you get all quiet. And you are very protective over her. Plus you seem jealous that I like her."   
  
Hiei's face reddened in anger and embarrassment, "I am NOT jealous! I just have to protect her from this pitiful world of humans that would devour her innocent soul like a vulture on a carcass." He said as dramatically as possible   
  
"That was quite a mouthful Hiei. What is she to you then?" the teen asked confused about their relationship.   
  
"She's like my family, baka. Like, a little sister I never could have. A lost part of me I can never get. Can you understand that?"   
  
Kuwabara scratched his head and said, "No. But it's nice sounding. If I wasn't in love with her I'd want that feeling about her too. Thanks for visiting, Hiei."   
  
"Whatever." Hiei said as he left the room.  
  
Hiei walked down the same street he had earlier that evening. It was snowing light flurries of crisp, clean ice crystals. None of the snow stuck to the ground because of the wetness, but it gave the night sky some stars passer bys could actually snatch away. Still, Hiei paid no attention to the sky or the way it swirled around melding him in with the night. His mind was again preoccupied. So, it was his fault Yukina felt so upset. He could apologize. But how does someone who has never been sorry, apologize? Again, Hiei tried to come to a resolve with his conscience. But how could he apologize? He didn't know how. He recalled his pain from earlier. And took out the jewel and walked on staring at it as it glittered in his hand. He stopped so suddenly an ally cat jumped up in shock. A tiny grin edged a corner of his mouth. Sometimes he was so brilliant he amazed even himself.  
  
Then next dawn found the Fire Demon in a stationary store, feeling very unnerved. All this paper. He needed to find something he wouldn't be embarrassed to write upon. There was floral stuff (not even if he was tortured), cat stuff (did he LOOK like that baka human?), butterfly stuff (…no), glittery stuff (did he look like a damn fairy!?), and finally he saw paper he could stand to write on. Black paper with a blue and turquoise flame boarder. He took a silver ink pen and wrote in a script form that was exotic and calligraphic. it read,   
  
It pains me to see,  
  
To see the laughter fade away,  
  
To see the smile you had, die,  
  
The tear that fell was like glass,  
  
My heart feels so cold and sorrowful;  
  
Like the coldest steel,  
  
Turning me into nothing.  
  
The ice cold silver, flowing through my veins  
  
Send a nice reminder up my spine.  
  
The memories that rush back,   
  
Forcing me to feel Hell's Fire.  
  
But through all I did I know  
  
I deserve every bit of it.  
  
  
  
Hiei folded the message and put it in a matching envelope writing Yukina on top of it. He stood up to leave the store when the shopkeeper said "Uh, Sir. You didn't pay for that paper."   
  
He stared viciously at the little plump man and said "Oh really? I thought they were free samples."   
  
The gentleman smiled nervously and said "O…of course they were, Sir. Anything to please my customers."   
  
Hiei grinned maliciously and said "As I thought you would see it my way." He left the shop and walked into a park to try to figure out how to…he sighed…apologize. He sat on a bench and stared at his tear jewel. He wanted to give it to Yukina, but would she take it? No matter, all would end how fate decided. He picked up the jewel and finally decided what to make it into.  
  
By midday he had finished his gift. The jewel was implanted into a plain silver ring. Etched underneath it were the words 'I'm sorry, Yukina'. If he wasn't careful this apology thing could become habit forming. But this was an exception, he needed to do this. Or Yukina would never forgive him. With all his willpower he stood and walked towards the woods where he was sure he'd find her. As he walked the sun shone on the tiny creek he walked next to. Blue, silver, and golden butterflies swooped and fluttered about letting small scales fall around like glitter. Hiei finally noticed. He noticed the planet's beauty not in mist and rain, flurries of snow, or in the power of a storm. He noticed it because of these small insignificant beauties in the wind.  
  
  
  
He saw Yukina on a rock playing with her birds, cooing delicately to a pair of rabbits, staring ahead with a look of peace. Would he be the one to shatter the serenity? "Yukina?" he softly called.   
  
She looked up startled at the gentleness in his voice. "Hiei? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"   
  
He shook his head, "No, Yukina I just want you to understand something. I am upset about my behavior yesterday, Yukina. I was acting out, in protection, you are one only three true friends that I have. Please don't hate me for my actions. I am well aware now, that you care for the human. And…even though I don't like it. I won't hit the human ever again for kissing you or becoming intimate. That is unless he does and you don't want him to then I'll gladly wipe the floor with him. I…I don't want you to hate me. It…hurts me. I also have something for you."  
  
Hiei sat down next to her and handed her the ring and the envelope. She opened the note first and read it. An unshed tear glistened in her eye and she looked at Hiei in wonder. "Oh, Hiei! It's not your fault! It's mine! And I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you if the world stood up and knocked me around." She put out her arms and hugged him gently "You too, are one of my only good friends. And I thank you for that. I don't hate you."   
  
She smiled as Hiei returned a hug tentatively. "Thank you for forgiving me, Yukina."   
  
THE END 


End file.
